un nuevo comienzo
by wolf-girl-demon12
Summary: El amor no es imposible eso lo demostrara humphrey y lilly al enamorarse pero su familia no lo permite lograran separarlos o el amor triunfara. estoy volviendo a subir mis historias desde esta nueva cuenta ya que perdi los accesos a mi cuenta anterior
1. el inicio

Una vida diferente

Esta es mi primer historia espero les guste no ablo muy bien ingles asi que la subo español gracias

Empezaba a amanecer lentamente mientras el sol se asomaba iluminando el parque jasper y a todos los lobos que dormian placidamente (Echos ocurridos 2 dias despues de la boda de kate y garth)

P.V HUMPHREY

Estaba pensando como pudo kate aserme esto yo la amaba con todo mi corazon de repente una lagrima comenzo a escurir por su mejilla devo olvidarla pense asi que me diriji al lago para tomar un poco de agua y poder despejar mi mente

Caminaba lentamente asia el lago cuando derepente escuche a lo lejos a alguien llorar corri rapidamente para ver quien era

P.V LILLY

(LLORANDO) Mientras lloraba y mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos no me di cuenta que alguien me observava (susurrando) por que me fije en un lobo que nunca me corresponderia quisiera poder averle dicho mis sentimientos al unico lobo que deverdad se preocupo por mi y me apoyo siempre

Suspire humphrey por que no escuche a mi corazon y te escoji ati de repente escuche unos ruidos volte a ver quien era y me sorprendi cuando vi a humphrey parado observandome

Humphrey:lilly es cierto que deverdad me amas le dije mientras me acercaba a ella

Lilly:claro que si humphrey empese a desarollar sentimientos por ti desde que me salvaste ese dia cuando eramos cachorros

FLASH BACK

Lilly:estaba caminando conociendo el territorio tenia solo tres meses de edad cuando derepente un cachorro macho me abordo

Treck:Es un cachorro de pelaje rojizo como garth pero con exepcion de sus patas que tienen un toque de blanco y ojos de color ambar) hola devil omegita que ases tan solita por aqui

Lilly:no me molestes o mi madre te despedazara

Treck:huy la cachorrita mostro los colmillos no me agas reir

Lilly:camine rapido tratando de huir de ese tonto pero alguien salto sobre mi inmovilisandome en el suelo

Humphrey:estaba entrenando con mis padres cuando derepente escuche un grito sin que nadie se diera cuenta Sali corriendo para ver que sucedia cuando me estaba acercando vi a un cachorro inmovilizando y lastimando a lilly no la molestes es mi amiga le grite mientras me acercaba

Treck:no me agas reir sucio omega largate o veras le grite pero note lo molesto que estaba asi que decidi jugar con el un poco me baje de la cachorrita que estaba inmovilisando y corri lo mas rapido que pude y le lanze un golpe directo ala cara

Humphrey:recibi el golpe el cual me dejo 3 marcas profundas que empezaron a sangrar pero no me importaba corri y me abalanze contra el atacandolo como mi padre me enseño

Treck:no sabia que ese sucio omega supiera pelear continuamos asi por quince minutos pero ninguno de los dos cediamos de repente note una devilidad y lo golpee con suficiente fuerza que lo deje inconciente temporalmente pense derepente mejor me marcho asi que Sali corriendo asi el lado oeste del territorio

Hutch y su padre trevor:estabamos entrenando cuando derepente escuchamos unos gritos y corrimos para ver que sucedia cuando estubimos lo suficientemente cerca vimos a humphrey tirrado en el suelo con junto a lilly

Hutch:que sucederia aqui le dije a mi padre angustiado

Trevor:no se pero es mejor revisarlos aver que tan lastimados estan le conteste

Hutch:entendido padre me acerque a humphrey y lo empeze a mover lentamente con mi osico humphrey despierta

Humphrey:comenze a despertar y mire a hutch muy preocupado que sucedio de repente recorde lo que abia sucedido y le pregunte como esta lilly

Hutch:mi padre esta revisandola en estos momentos ven intenta levantarte con cuidado

Humphrey:intente levantarme pero me sentia muy devil y sentia un dolor muy fuerte en mi rostro toque con mi patita mi rostro y vi manchas de sangre derepente todo se puso negro

Trevor:estaba revisando a lilly cuando escuche un ruido sordo volte a ver y vi a humphrey tirado en el suelo que paso hijo le pregunte

Hutch:papa humphrey se volvi a desmayar y esta sangrando mucho tenemos que llevarlo con eve para quelo cure

Trevor:claro hijo ayudame a subirlos a mi lomo para llevarlos pero rapido rapidamente montamos a humphrey y a lilly sobre mi lomo y corrimos asia la cueva de la cabeza alpha

Corrimos por alrededor de diez minutos cuando estabamos llegando notamos a eve acercarse asustada

Eve:que paso aqui que le hicieron a mi hija y a humphrey les pregunte angustiada

Trevor:un cachorro los ataco y al parecer humphrey intento defender a lilly pero no pudo y salio muy lastimado

Eve:trevor coloca a lilly y a humphrey en el fondo de la cueva para poder curarlos rapido mientras los colocaba en el interior de la cueva me acerque aun cuarto especial donde guardaba los suministros y saque de su interios un cuenco con un liquido especial y algunas hojas de varios tamaños

a los dos cachorros con cuidado en el fondo de la cueva listo necesitas algo mas eve

Eve:no eso es todo puedes retirarte y gracias a los dos por traer a mi hija y a humphrey

Trevor:no fue nada vamos hijo y ambos empezamos a caminar asia nuestro lugar de entrenamiento

Eve:comenze a tratar las heridas de los cachorros algo en mi interior estaba feliz al saber que humphrey ariesgo su vida para protejer a mi hija despues de veinte minutos termine de curar sus heridas y me recoste un momento para descansar en lo que despertaban

5 HORAS DESPUES

Humphrey:comenze a despertar y note que estaba en la cueva junto con lilly y eve,me levante lentamente ya que me dolia todo mi cuerpo y me acoste junto a lilly para mantenerla caliente

Eve:me desperte al escuchar algunos ruidos y vi a humphrey recostado junto a lilly una sonrisa crecio en mi al verlos juntos que ya era algo tarde asi que me volvi a dormir

Al dia siguiente

Lilly:empeze a despertar lentamente y vi a humphrey recostado junto a mi me sentia muy feliz al ver que se preocupaba tanto por mi derepente unos ruidos fuertes se escucharon mire y vi a los padres de humphrey preocupados ablando con mi madre preguntandole como seguia su hijo

desperte y vi a mis padres ablando con eve y a lilly observandolos cuando de repente comenzaron a acercarse vamonos hijo asenti me despedi de eve y lilly y me fui con ellos no sin antes decirle a lilly me gustas mucho y darle un beso en la mejilla

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Humphrey:si fue el mejor dia de mi vida le dije a lilly recordando ese momento voltee a verla y le dije quieres ir con migo al aullido ala luna

humphrey me encantaria le dije muy emocionada nos vemos al anochecer aqui en el lago

Humphrey:claro me acerque lentamente a lilloy y le di un apasionado beso disfrutando mutuamente nos separamos unos minutos despues para recuperar el aliento fue grandiosos lilly le dije sin creer lo que abia echo

Lilly:fue el mejor de mi vida humphrey te amo nos vemos en la noche asi me marche para alistarme unos minutos despues llegue ala cueva de la cabeza alpha y me encontre con mi herman y garth no les preste atencion y me fui a areglar para mi cita con humphrey

a lilly muy emocionada asi que me acerque y le pregunte por que tan feliz hermanita

Lilly:voy a ir con alguien que de verdad me ama al aullido ala luna le conteste feliz mente camine asia el fondo de la cueva y comenze a cepillar mi lindo pelaje y a areglarme para mi cita

Garth:me sorprendio lo que dijo lilly y me puse algo molesto quien sera el lobo que saldra con ella me quede perdido en mis pensamientos por unos segundos hasta que kate me comenzoa ablar

que piensas amor le pregunte lo mas feliz que pude

le conteste rapidamente por cierto ya ablaste con tu padre para ver si elimina la ley de alphas y omegas le dije tratando de ocultar mi enojo por lo que sucedia

Kate:si pero mi padre no quiere dice que no es lo correcto le conteste tristemente la verdad esque yo quiero a humphrey y lo sabes muy bien pero tendremos que esperar a que mis padres cambien de parecer

se y yo quiero a lilly ella lo es todo para mi bueno vamos a prepararnos para el aullido ala luna suspire

MAS TARDE EN EL LAGO

Humphrey:estaba esperando a lilly ala orilla del lago cuando de repente escuche unos ruidos voltee a ver que era y no podia creer lo que veia

Lilly:mire que humphrey que me veia con una cara de asombro camine enfrente de el moviendo mi cola enfrente de el

Humphrey:al sentir la suave cola de lilly rozando por mi cara atontado intente seguirla pero pise mal y cai al suelo

Lilly:vi que humphrey se resbalo y cayo al suelo me acerque rapidamente y le pregunte estas bien

Humphrey:emmm dije un poco atontado si no te preocupes esque hoy estas muy muy hermosa y no pude contenerme

Lilly:lo que dijo humphrey provoco que me sonrojara profundamente gracias tu tambien estas muy guapo ven vamos asi comenze a caminar lentamente asia la roca del aullido ala luna

Humphrey:mire a lilly caminar y me levante rapidamente esperame lilly asi camine un poco rapido para alcanzar a lilly cuando la alcanze caminamos por unos minutos mas hasta que llegamos conforme ibamos avanzando muchos de los lobos que estaban hay nos observavan con una mirada confusa

Cloud:mire muy confundido al ver a humphrey y lilly juntos asi que me acerque ala pareja pero en el camino choque con hutch y cando perdon

Hutch y cando:no te preocupes fue un accidente les contestamos

Cloud:segui caminando hasta que llege a donde se encontraba la pareja que bueno verlos juntos les dije en tono de broma

Lilly:oh hola cloud sip vine a mi primer cita con alguien que deverdad me quiere le conteste

Cloud:no los interumpo tortolitos les dije guiñando el ojo y me marche lentamente

Humphrey:ven vamos asi camine junto a lilly hasta que llegamos ala parte mas alta empesamos a aullar profundamente pero lleno de amor

Lo que ellos no sabian esque dos lobos los observaban desde el pie de la montaña alparecer muy molestos al jusgar por sus expresiones

Garth:ese sucio coyote esta con mi amada lilly gruñi me enfade tanto que parti una rama gruesa con los dientes

Kate:esta muy enojada y pense are lo que sea para romper mi actual matrimonio y casarme con humphrey

QUE PASARA CON HUMPHREY Y LILLY PODRAN SER FELICES O ABRA ALGUIEN QUE LOS SEPARE NO DEJEN DE LEER PARA SABER QUE SUCEDERA

CUALQUIER RECOMENDACION SERA BIEN RECIBIDA GRACIAS A TODOS :D


	2. avance

Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo espero les guste lamento las faltas de ortografia de mi primer capitulo

Garth:empese a caminar con kate asia nuestra cueva ninguno de los dos nos deciamos ni una sola palabra hasta que decidi romper el silencio kate que tienes estas molesta

Kate:voltee a ver a garth con una mirada de tristesa no estoy bien el lobo que deverdad amo esta saliendo con mi hermanita por que nuestros padres nos abligan a esto le pregunte a garth

Garth:no lo se aveces son algo tercos suspire lo que mas me molesta esque lilly este con ese sucio coyote

Kate:oyes no le digas asi a humphrey

Caminamos por 15 minutos hasta que llegamos a nuestra cueva hay nos encontramos con mis padres y tony esperandonos

Winston:hola hija por que no estan en el aullido ala luna pregunte algo sorprendido bueno ya que estan aqui quiero decirles que despues de platicar entre nosotros decidimos no eliminar la ley de alphas y omegas

Tony:es cierto es una tradicion muy antigua no la eliminaremos solo por ustedes entendido

papa no quiero a kate quiero a lilly y ese sucio omega esta saliendo con ella gruñi

Todos se sorprendieron al ver la reaccion de garth mientras kate se mantenia callada y mirando asia abajo

que mi hija esta saliendo con humphrey pregunte furioso ella sabe que nunca lo permitiria

Eve:cariño por favor ya aruinaste la felicidad de kate no permitire que agas lo mismo con lilly

Winston:me moleste mucho por lo que dijo eve y decidi que esto tenia que terminar

Es mejor que todos nos vayamos a dormir y este es asunto terminado hasta que ustedes sean los nuevos lideres la ley permanece entendido todos empesaron a acomodarse para dormir con exepcion de tony que se marcho a su cueva

Humphrey:avia disfrutado mucho esta primer cita con lilly estabamos caminando asia mi cueva cuando decidi preguntarle algo a lilly

Lilly puedo preguntarte algo dije nerviosamente

Lilly:claro que si humphrey le dije mientras me acariciaba con el

Humphrey:bueno queria preguntarte si quisieras pasar la noche con migo

Lilly:no dude en contestarle si humphrey me encantaria pero no crees que mis padres se molesten

Humphrey:no lo creo pero no me importa aria lo que fuera por ti linda le dije decididamente asi que empesamos a caminar asia mi cueva cuando llegamos vi a lilly muy sorprendida

Lilly:esta es tu cueva humphrey le dije aun soprendida por el tamaño que tenia

Si es mi cueva me la dieron mis padres antes de morir ellos la contruyeron

Guau es todo lo que pude decir

Entramos y nos acomodamos en el fondo de la cueva

Humphrey:que duermas bien te amo mucho

Lilly:tu tambien amor que descanses nos besamos y caimos profundamente dormidos

Winston:estaba esperando a que lilly llegara pero no soporte mas el sueño y me quede profundamente dormido

Ala mañana siguien fui el primero en despertar mire asi los lados buscando a lilly pero no la encontre me levante lentamente tratando de no despertar a nadie y Sali de la cueva empese a caminar por el territorio tratando de ayar a lilly espero que no este con ese omega asi que me diriji ala cueva de humphrey camine alrededor de 5 minutos hasta que llegue ala entrada de la cueva me asome para ver quien se encontraba y me sorprendio al ver a lilly y humphrey durmiendo juntos

Humphrey:empese a despertar al escuchar un ruido voltee a ver y me sorprendio ver a winston en la entrada con una cara de enojado me levante tratando de no despertar a lilly pero winston grito

Winston:como te atreves a dormir con mi hija lo dije en tono alto probocando que lilly despertara rapidamente como te atrevez omega dije muy molesto

Humphrey:lilly y yo nos amamos que tiene eso de malo dije tratando de controlarme

Winston:como te atrevez a ablarme asi todavia que permiti que te quedaras en mi manada lilly ven aqui

Lilly:no padre el me ama y yo lo amo nunca nos separan le dije decidida

Todos se sorprendieron de la reaccion de lilly

P.V HUTCH

Estaba caminando junto con una linda loba que acababa de conocer entonces tu perteneces ala manada de los guardianes le dije un poco curioso ya que nunca abia oido de la existencia de esa manada

Lya: (Es una loba de pelaje negro con algunas vetas de color rojizo en el lomo y manchas blancas en las patas y ojos color azul hielo)si nuestra manada es secreta casi nadie la conoce tu eres el primero en conocernos caminamos por el territorio por varios minutos platicando y conociendonos mejor hasta que llegamos a una cueva empesamos a escuchar gritos asi que nos acercanos y por la cara que puso hutch no era buen momento

Hutch:nos acercamos mas y pude ver que era winston evidentemente peleando con humphrey me acerque mas para ver que sucedia

Winston:seguia discutiendo con humphrey y lilly me empese a molestar mas y mas hasta que perdi el control y intente golpear a humphrey pero no me di cuenta y lilly se interpuso recibiendo el golpe

Humphrey:vi lo que hiso winston me moleste mas y mas pero primero revise a lilly y note que tenia unos rasguños en la cara lo que me hiso enojar mas y mas

Hutch:me sorprendio lo que hiso winston y me abalanse contra el inmovilisandolo en el suelo y lo golpee dejandolo inconciente

Lya:me sorprendio que desafiara al lider de la manada y aparte de eso golpearlo solo por defender a asu amigo

Humphrey y lilly:nos sorprendio lo que hiso hutch y me acerque para decirle por que hisiste eso te pueden expulsar de la manada

Hutch:no me importa eres mi mejor amigo incluso me as ayudado muchas veces es lo menos que podia acer por ti amigo tenemos un problema ami me castigaran o peor por desafiar a winston

Humphrey:es cierto y ami y a lilly no nos dejara estar juntos que asemos empese a pensar rapidamente hasta que se me ocurrio y si abandonamos la manada y nos vamos todos que dicen

Hutch:por mi esta bien

Lilly:claro que si adonde quiera que vallas tu ire yo dije decidida

Humphrey:estabien pero a donde nos iremos tenemos que pensarlo rapidamente por que winston no tardara en despertar dije algo preocupado

Lya:pueden venir a vivir a mi manada no creo que a mi tio le importe recibirlos

Asi que empesamos todos a correr asia la frontera norte cuando derepente nos topamos con una loba de pelaje dorado

Eve:hola chicos que pasa mientras se acercaban note que lilly traia unas marcas de garras en la cara que te paso hija le dije preocupada

Lilly:mi papa me ataco cuando defendi a humphrey le conteste aguantando las ganas de llorar

Eve:me enfureci al saber que winston ataco a mi hija pequeña lo voy a matar dije en voz alta lo que causo que todos rettrocedieran

Lilly:mama nos vamos de la manada la amiga de hutch nos dijo que nos podiamos quedar en su manada si nos quedamos mi papa no se que sea capaz de hacer ademas que a hutch lo mate por dejarlo inconciente por defendernos

Eve:estabien hija vayanse pero si necesitan algo pueden confiar en que todos los dias vendre aqui para saber como estan me despedi de todos vayanse y cuidense pero antes de que se fueran detube a hutch por favor cuidalos

Hutch:me sorprendio el cambio de humor de eve

Estabien los cuidare no te preocupes son como mi familia le dije mientras continuaba mi camino

Eve:me sorprendio la respuesta de hutch mientras se alejaban les grite buena suerte y adios

Winston:me empese a despertar que rayos me paso me dije a mi mismo me levante y vi que estaba solo en la cueva solo recordaba que alguien me abia golpeado y todo se puso negro

Sali de la cueva y lanze un aullido para llamar a algunos alphas

Scar y garra:escuchamos el aullido de winston asi que corrimos lo mas rapido que pudimos cuando llegamos vimos a winston pero estaba molesto

Señor que necesita le preguntamos formalmente

Winston:busquen a humphrey,lilly a hutch y traiganlos no duden en usar la fuerza contra ellos

Salimos a cumplir sus ordenes rastreamos su olor hasta la frontera norte hay nos encontramos con eve algo triste

Eve:escuche a alguien asercanse y vi a scar y garra hacercarse rapidamente cuando estubieron lo suficientemente cerca les pregunte que sucede por que la prisa

Garra:winston nos ordeno encontrar a lilly,humphrey y hutch y que los llevaramos y podiamos usar la fuerza con ellos le conteste respetuosamente

Eve:que terco bueno scar,garra diganle a winston que perdieron su rastro aqui en la frontera entendieron (gruñi)

Scar y garra:retrocedimos del miedo estabien le diremos eso asi nos retiramos a avisarle a winston

Winston:despues de 40 minutos scar y garra llegaron que paso donde estan les dije en tono demandante

Lo sentimos señor perdimos su rastro en la frontera norte contestamos al tiempo

Winston:me enfureci al saber que huyeron de la manada estabien vayanse pero avisenles a todos los alphas que si los ven los detengan y los traigan ante mi sin importar nada entendieron

Asentimos al tiempo y nos fuimos a avisarles a los demas alphas

Winston:Camine de regreso ala cueva de la cabeza alpha y me encontre con kate y garth discutiendo sobre la tonta ley que no elimine

Garth:vi a winston entrar ala cueva y lo salude respetuosamente pero vi que no me contesto y tenia una cara de enojo

Kate:vi que mi papa no le presto atencion a garth y me acerque que tienes papa le pregunte lo mas gentilmente

Winston:estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no les abia prestado atencion no hija tu hermana y humphrey huyeron ayudados por hutch y una loba extraña

Que gritaron kate y garth al tiempo

Garth:ese maldito coyote se fue con mi lilly me sentia furioso pero ala vez triste mi cabeza estaba tan llena de pensamientos

Kate:vi a garth perdido en sus pensamientos pero no le di importancia me sentia muy triste por que humphrey se fue yo lo amaba empese a llorar descontroladamente

ala cueva de la cabeza alpha y encontre a garth perdido en sus pensamientos y a kate llorando descontroladamente

Que hisiste haora winston todavia que atacas a lilly ases llorar a kate le grite

Winston:no es cierto no ataque a lilly ataque a humphrey pero lilly se atraveso y recibio el ataque por error

Kate y garth:que hisiste que¡ gritaron molestos

Winston:fue un error no quise aserlo pero me hicieron enojar les dije sintiendo me culpable y desepcionado de mi mismo

Eve:le lanze un golpe directo a winston que al estar distraido lo recibio directo

Winston:recibi un golpe muy fuerte que me lanzo al fondo de la cueva

Kate y garth:nos sorprendio y asusto la reaccion de eve y dimos unos pasos atras para mantenernos seguros

QUE PASARA CON WINSTON EVE MANTENDRA EL CONTROL O SE DESQUITARA CON GARTH NO DEJEN DE LEER LA HISTORIA PARA SABER QUE SUCEDERA AGRADESCO SUS COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS TAMBIEN PUEDEN VISITAR MI PERFIL EN FACEBOOK PARA ESTAR SIEMPRE ACTUALIZADOS

P.D PRONTO PUBLICARE OTRA HISTORIA PODRAN ENCONTRARLA EN MI PERFIL

FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA DIVIERTANSE MODERADAMENTE INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR CADA 2 DIAS :D


End file.
